dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
School Dare
'''School Dare is a teen animated series created by Michael Wildshill, James Durman and Edward Walter Fowly. Every season consists of 21 episodes on average, except season 9 which had 11 episodes. While all seasons started at February 4th every year, season 10 started on February 11th, 2018. Premise SixThe amount was changed to three, following season 9 episode 7, then three episode later, to two. students figure out the ways to solve the problems and things being wrong in the Halfaxe Secondary School (for season 1-3), Halfaxe College (season 4-8) and Halfaxe University (season 9-10). Development/Production After season 8 finished production, Clearwater Partners II LLC bought out franchise's shares formerly owned by Disney Channels Worldwide. Clearwater will be one of the main producers since season 9. Ashleigh Ball (voice of Melaine), Hutch Dano (voice of Z), Ryan Newman (voice of Nina), Michael Wildshill (voice of Charles) and Tara Strong (voice of Jade) have announced to leave after season 8, and have been replaced with Samantha Shertick, Dan Wicker, Joe Ferr, Jo Keaton and Valerie Michaels. Shortly after, Zeke (voiced by Fowly), Nina and Z were announced to feature for the last time in season 9. In season 9 episode 10, Melanie's character (voiced by Samantha Shertick) was retired, with sending her into another country to pursue her career as a musician. The agency Charles and his crew worked for the entire series, S.C.H.O.O.L., was revealed to have folded up with numerous other agencies into W.H.O.M.P.E.R. (known to be featured in the Agents of WHOMPER franchise), hinting that the series takes place in the same universe as School Dare. Season 9 will be the last season to mainly feature mystery, dramedy, action/adventure, espionage, fantasy, slapstick and sitcom elements and similar elements. Season 10 The season 10 is titled "Aftermath", focusing on reflection and ending the series as a whole. It follows Charles and Jade, as they're going back to their normal lives, trying to move on. This has been said to be "the most emotional season" by numerous critics. The series finale was called Swan Song, breaking the formula of every episode name starting with "Operation" with the rest of it stylized like acronyms. Trivia * is a spiritual successor to The Cowabunga! Brothers, a show that never got finished. *Michael stated that the joke at the end of episodes, "Made in Everywhere, Earth", was actually made as a reference to "Made in _____, USA" credit; as of the show's episodes made through Internet, it's "made everywhere in Earth". After season 8 premiered, it was replaced with "Made primarily in Los Angeles, USA". In Season 10, it was replaced with just a "The End" credit. *Season 10 episode 20 was long, partially due to it's closing credits, crediting every person who has worked on the series throughout it's ten seasons. **Season 10 episode 21 has a lot of flash-forwards near the ending. Melanie became a successful musician, while Charles and Jade married. *Michael was in talks to cancel School Dare in 2018. Controversy In season 9, episode 7, Zeke, Nina and Z (played by Edward Walter Fowly, Joe Ferr and Dan Wicker respectively) were killed off due to an accident occurring in the episode. Durman explained in an interview that this was done for following reasons: *Wicker, Fowly and Ferr discussed about quitting the show and the writers wanted to give their characters a send off, being cruel, but appropriate. **They later went on to fully focus on projects at their company DB/Clearwater Productions *The accident in particular was supposed to raise awareness about road safety. *Wildshill showed apathy and frustration towards developing these characters, which were getting tiresome. In fact, he made it clear in the last couple of interviews, before the episode aired. Note References Category:Fictional animated series Category:Jetix Category:Disney XD